hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
July 4-13, 2015 Outbreak Sequence
This rather large 10-day outbreak sequence produced numerous tornadoes throughout Tornado Alley, but also outside of Tornado Alley, including the Carolinas, Florida, Tennessee, Georgia, Alabama, along with even Ohio, Pennsylvania, Massachussetts, and Virginia. Many of those tornados occurred during the seven-day period from 5 to 11th July, which is ironically from a Sunday to a Saturday, so it's very well known to be Tornado Week. Multiple violent "drillbit" twisters were known to have struck the Carolinas, Pennsylvania, and especially Georgia, Alabama, and Florida. Very few tornado3s more than 300 metres wide occurred in those areas during the entire outbreak. The Carolinas were tied with being hit the worst, since North Carolina tornadoes and South Carolina tornadoes had 77 twisters, 49 fatalities in South Carolina from eight tornadoes, and 27 in North Carolina from only five tornadoes. For only 2 states, that's surprising that more fatalities occurred there than all states in Tornado Alley combined 24 fatalities, 14 in Texas, four in Oklahoma, two in Indiana, and one each in Kansas, Missouri, Arkansas, and Illinois. Pennsylvania had 5 fatalities, Ohio had 25, Kentucky had nine from a state-crossing EF4 on Independence Day, as Virginia and Massachussetts had one fatality in each state. Notable Tornadoes Several deadly notable tornadoes were confirmed throughout the whole outbreak. July 4th There was only one notable tornado on Independence Day out of just 7 tornadoes to strike that day. Miamisburg, OH-Daniel Boone National Forest, KY This tornado touched down 3 miles northwest of Miamisburg, moving directly southeast at 65mph. It was only a pencil-like EF1 tornado at first, but quickly gained strength, immediately destroying multiple buildings. An entire store was leveled when the twister was 130mph EF2 strength. Multiple homes then got hit, completely destroyed, along with an elementary school, and multiple trailer homes were demolished, as the tornado was over 5/8 of a mile wide at the time, gaining width rapidly. The shopping centre of Austin Landing also got a total beating from the twister, as every single building got pummeled by the 140mph tornado that was now already 3/4 of a mile wide and still getting bigger. This twister was also known to be an extremely rare type of tornado, known as "anticyclonic". The tornado also then caused EF4 damage in Miamisburg in 2 subdivisions. In there, 75 homes sustained EF3+ damaged, 11 recieved EF4, and only four homes recieved any lower than EF2 damage, meaning almost 500 homes were destroyed. The giant cyclone also moved into West Carrollton, and at that point, was at its peak width of a mile wide. Massive damage was reported on several brick structures, as 3 schools and over 30 busses were entirely pummeled so badly that they almost cancelled the school year of 2015-2016! The tornado remained over open fields, then hit Sawyer Park in Cincinnati after turning a sharp turn directly south, as 301 homes were entirely destroyed, more than 900 damaged. After it left Ohio, it's official that it killed 14 people in Ohio, 11 in Miamisburg, 3 in West Carrollton, and surprisingly nobody in Cincinnati. is because CIncinnati had around 35 minutes to prepare for this massive storm when a tornado emergency was issued for multiple counties in Ohio and Kentucky. At least 300 injuries were recorded from this tornado before it hit Lexington. When it did, at least 30 homes sustained massive damage, as the tornado was still at EF4 intensity. Multiple stores were flattened by the 170mph wind, and the tornado left at least 54 buildings entirely destroyed, including the University of Kentucky, which sustained $8.4 million of damage. At least $40 million in damages were caused in Lexington, eight people killed, around 40 others injured. The last fatality occurred when the tornado hit I-75, throwing a car, killing the only occupant inside. The tornado also hit the Daniel Boone National Forest, debarked 250,000 trees. It died out at 6:29 PM EDT after significantly weakening and remaining stationary for the last 40 seconds of its life. This giant twister cut a swath of total devastation up to a mile wide and 191.14 miles long. It was responsible for leaving 23 people dead, 358 injured, and almost $375 million in damage. July 5th Three notable tornadoes formed on that day. Lake Wylie-Clover, SC Tornado This thin rope tornado formed as a waterspout 11 miles west of Clover, SC, as it tracked through Lake Wylie, causing nearly minimal damage at first, but then caused significant damage to at least 12 homes, leaving 31 homes damaged. It also almost entirely destroyed a large warehouse-like summer camp building, tearing the roof, one of the four walls, and the entire 2nd story off of it. Multiple cars were also shifted and/or thrown up to 40 feet away, as one counselor got killed, 16 students injured. It took the tornado no time at all to intensify into a low-end EF2 with winds circulating up to 115mph, as the twister continued over forests, creeks, and plains for most of its remaining journey. The tornado then struck an elementary school in Clover, as the gym was entirely collapsed, 95% of the roof was caved in, multiple cars shifted and/or totaled, several trees downed, four students injured, none killed. The football field also got completely destroyed, with no signs of a football field being existent other than a set of bleachers. Multiple homes had their roof entirely removed, and a poorly-built had most of its 2nd-story gone. The tornado almost hit downtown, but died out before it could. The funnel tracked 12.29 miles, was up to only 75 metres wide, and it took a rather similar path to the tornado from 2010 in terms of direction and possible direction change. The tornado left one person dead, 24 injured, as at least 25 brick structures had their entire roof entirely gone and/or demolished, 58 homes were damaged EF1 or less damage, along with at least 40 vehicles shifted, thrown, flipped, or likely totaled, more than 5,500 trees downed, and 2 fishing piers on Lake Wylie completely destroyed. A shed sale was also hit, with more than 500 sheds being torn apart. Overall, all of this combines into $1,900,000 in damage. Lake Wylie, SC tornado A 2nd tornado also formed as a waterspout around 2 1/2 miles off the shoreline of Lake Wylie. It was, at first, confused to be some sort of strong wet microburst, and when multiple boats were thrown over 600 feet away, that's when people took shelter, and a tornado warning was issued right there. The tornado impacted land, picked up a lot more dirt than the first tornado as this one was a quarter-mile wide, as at least 35 brick homes were severely destroyed. A wooden house built just 6 years before the tornado was entirely splintered, killing all 3 occupants inside. The tornado slammed into multiple forests after turning, debarked more than 1,500 trees, and then crossed into a YMCA building near a lake. Luckily, nobody was inside, because the building was almost entirely leveled. It then hit a convenience centre, as only two buildings were intact, and all of the other buildings were hit dead-on, and almost entirely destroyed, as more than 150 cars were totaled. In that convenience centre alone, at least 12 people were injured, one person got killed. It then hit several subdivisions, smashing almost every single brick home, tearing the ground apart, killing one person, injuring 33. Many trees were downed as well, fence debris was reported as far as 11 miles away from the tornado's path, and after it left the suburban areas, it hit another forest where it stayed for most of the remainder of its life. The churning giant kicked up so much dirt that it was practically invisible even from 1/3 of a mile away and even with no rain. The tornado died out just 1/2 a mile away from the SC/NC borderline. Just there, multiple buildings suffered severe damage. The results of the tornado were that more than 250 homes were destroyed, 600 damaged, with 5 people confirmed killed by the gigantic funnel, as more than $18 million in property loss has been calculated. Lake Norman of Catawba, NC This tornado formed as a waterspout just over half a mile off of the north-northwest shorelines of Lake Norman, and quickly gained strength once it hit land. Before it hit land, the tornado capsized several kayaks and two pontoons, which directly killed eight people at EF0-EF1 strength before it hit land. Once it did hit land, multiple homes were severely damaged, and two people were killed in a mobile home. Eleven other isolated mobile homes were completely destroyed if not entirely swept away, and about 140 well-built homes sustained significant damage. It completely swept away numerous piers and destroyed nearly thirty personal boats, with twenty-seven lakehouses completely destroyed, adding nearly forty more injuries. It left town just before quarter after noon, going over trees and fields for the rest of its 7.7-mile path. It died out just over 10 minutes after forming and causing severe damage to multiple subdivisions. In its 7.7-mile path up to 1/3 of a mile wide, 57 homes were destroyed, alongside an additional dozen trailer homes, and damaged over 200+ homes. Ten people were killed immediately, with 97 injuries, but four people were killed from life-threatening injuries on July 27th, 29th, and August 7th respectively {two of the additional deaths were on the 27th}. This raised the death toll to 14--over half of North Carolina's total death toll. July 6th One of the strongest July tornadoes on record struck this day, and was the only notable on July 6th. Sulphur Springs-Point-East Tawakoni-Kemp, TX A violent, long-tracked, and extremely destructive tornado broke several records for July tornadoes at the time. It formed 6 miles northeast of Sulphur Springs, moving southeast at 57 miles per hour in ground speed. It almost instantly took on the form of a large stovepipe tornado, and became a wedge tornado only a few minutes after forming. The twister hit Sulphur Springs as a low-end EF3 tornado, narrowly missing the local airport. At least forty-four homes were destroyed there, with over one hundred other homes damaged, with one person killed in Sulphur Springs. Thirty people were injured there, and the twister gained intensity rapidly over open fields and small isolated forests. Over the plains, several well-built farmhouses were either absolutely leveled or completely swept away, with multiple barns being reported as almost nonexistent. The 2 communities of East Tawakoni and Point got the worst beating from the tornado by far, with the city of Point having reported less than 75 of over 600 structures intact. Almost 90% of the city was completely destroyed or damaged, and 7 people ended up being killed in Point, where it's highly believed and likely is where the tornado was at peak strength and width, at over 1.1 mile wide. 170 homes were destroyed, with nearly 400 damaged horribly, and over $75 million in damage, alongside at least 50 injuries, in the city alone. Five of those 7 deaths in Point was from an entire well-known family being killed in a well-built home that was absolutely swept away, with debris from that same house being found in the town of Wylie, TX in Taylor County--a full 255 miles away from the original location! WIP Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Long Track Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Super Outbreaks Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:North Carolina Tornadoes Category:South Carolina Tornadoes